This Thing We Have
by Brutal Let Down
Summary: Oneshot. Nick and Ellis have seemed to develop something. Nellis, Male/Male. Don't like, don't read. Lame summary is lame.


This was not posted with my other Nellis because it wasn't based on any song. It was simply something I wrote while traveling.

Not sure what you would call this, exactly… :I

**(BLD)**

"Oh, Nick…Baby…" Ellis' pants almost drowned out the squeaks and creaks of the wooden bed post. He had lost track of time, and he couldn't say how long they'd been at it, but sweat dripped freely from his forehead and onto the sheets below him. Nick's fingers dug so hard into his hips there were sure to be bruises later. The darkness of the room hardly did anything to hide their love making with what the night didn't already provide. What they _needed_ to worry about was sound. Although, with the safe house they were occupying tonight, that certainly wouldn't be an issue.

With Nick and Ellis in a room in the basement, and the other two upstairs, the cement walls were almost sound proof. But, if they _were _to be heard, it's not like that would be a big issue. Nick can remember fondly one morning, after a vigorous, heated session with Ellis the night before, walking out of the room to see Coach, two pillows wadded up by both ears, asleep on the couch. At the moment, it was extremely hilarious, but when Ellis saw, it was the most embarrassing thing in the world. To the hick, at least. After that, the cat was out of the bag, and Nick had no problem anymore with holding the kid's hand, or awarding him kisses after a great shot, or even some fondling behind the others backs. Ellis, on the other hand, saw it as the signal to stop it completely around the others.

Sure, they did it when the others weren't looking before, but now that they _knew_, it seemed like a whole new ball game. But, with Nick ramping it up, Ellis could do little to stop him.

Ellis could tell with the edge in Nick's moans he was close, again.

"Fuck…_Ellis…_"

And, with the scarcity of times like these, with them both hot and sweaty all over each other, Ellis let most of it slide. Nick had told him once, that if they died tomorrow, he didn't want to regret not being able to be with him more openly, instead of trying to hide what they had from the others, like it were something bad. Ellis had wanted to mention the few biblical things that sprang up in his mind, but with the sincerity in Nick's voice, and the softness of his eyes, Ellis didn't have it in him to ruin the moment.

That night was the night Nick really opened up to him. It showed Ellis how much he really meant to Nick.

Nick pressed himself close to Ellis's back, making Ellis shiver with the delicious friction it caused, "Yea, baby…" Ellis groaned loudly, fisting the bed sheets. This would be his, what? Fifth? Sixth time that night? He couldn't remember anymore, but it was damn sure good.

"_Niiiick_…" Ellis whined, warning his partner of his closeness.

Hard kisses were pressed to the back of his neck. "Come for me, Ellis…Make the sheets sticky." Nick spoke harshly against the sweat soaked hair of his neck, then moaned with the tightness Ellis suddenly had.

Ellis whimpered at the command and thrust back on Nick, "Ngh…yes…" he spoke softly.

He couldn't resist Nick's dirty talk, in fact, that was how their whole relationship even started. They hadn't even left the mall yet, before Nick shoved him into a bathroom one night, under the pretense that Nick had to use the facilities. Everyone had to go with a buddy, and sense Ellis always volunteered whenever someone had to go, it was a perfect opportunity for Nick. He rushed him against the stall walls and started whispering dirty secrets about what he wanted to do with the kid ever sense they met on top of the Vannah. Ellis, not ever being in quite a situation like this before, panicked.

He started shoving him away, calling him all sorts of awful names, but Nick was persistent.

Nick grunted as he picked up the pace, excited to get his partner off for the eighth time. Oh, yes. He was counting.

Ellis lifted a hand from the sheets to fist in Nick's hair behind him.

That night, in the dirty bathroom stall, Ellis learned very quickly just what two grown men could do with each other. Also, that night, Ellis was bound to Nick in a way that neither of them could have foreseen. Ellis started going out of his way more often, not just for Nick, but in general. He'd snoop in rooms just to make sure they couldn't grab anything else useful. He'd use melee weapons more just to save up on ammo. He'd even give his own med kit to anyone else, and once, when he himself were more injured than the other. Nick gave him a stern talking to that day, and Ellis knew. He knew Nick actually cared.

It wasn't soon after that that Ellis started telling Nick more and more about himself, intimate details of his life that anyone who actually knew him would care to know. And then some. It took awhile for Nick to recuperate, but he did. First, with his childhood. He told Ellis about his abusive father, and his almost completely absent mother. It wasn't something Ellis was expecting so suddenly, when he just started opening up, but Nick insisted he started from the beginning. He told him about learning to play cards from his uncle, the one that wasn't in jail, and how he thought his neighbor's mom made the best blue berry pie he'd ever tasted. He told him how he scored the highest in Geometry and the lowest in Biology when in high school. He also told him about all the girls he had to turn down for senior prom, because his father was dragging him to Oregon, where his mother had been found, washed up in a river bank, with a point blank gunshot wound to the head. The funeral was small, and not many who attended had wet eyes.

Nick explained, in a way, how he didn't have much time to really be a kid, and that he had to grow up fast, especially when he had to drive his drunken father home at the age of 10. It seemed that all the magic of being a child sizzled and evaporated for Nick. It made Ellis feel guilty, if only for telling happy stories of his own childhood. It seemed he didn't have many bad ones. Nick wasn't looking for sympathy that night, he was merely explaining the events of his life.

It was _much_ longer though, that Nick finally told him of his ex-wife. Her name was Sheila, and her father was the founder of an important company. That's how Nick explained it, just that he was really high up, and his name alone got him places. Sheila was nice, and, he'll admit, attractive. It wasn't until she didn't get what she wanted that things started to fall apart. Nick came home late one night, and he refused to tell her where he'd been. Of course it was out gambling, but she'd throw a fit, and eventually get her father involved. It usually turned into a thing where she'd yell and scream at him for every little thing until he bought her something.

If Nick hated something more than anything else, it was being used. He spared Ellis the lengthy process of his divorce, and said simply that he lost about half of everything he technically owned.

Nick had told him his life story. It wasn't just blowing off steam anymore, and Nick soon realized that. He had put himself waist deep into a relationship he hadn't really wanted all that badly to begin with. But now, as he thrust away at the boy, not with lust, but with actual love, he didn't mind.

"Ahh, Nick…Nick…_Nick_…" Ellis chanted out between thrusts. His hand clenched tighter in Nick's hair, and his body tensed. With one last shout of his lover's name, Ellis peaked. He shook violently, but soon was slumped on the mattress.

Nick growled at the display, and feverishly sped into the boy, his seed spilling after only a few more shallow thrusts. The older collapsed on top of the younger, and their breaths synchronized.

Ellis reached out and held onto one of Nick's outstretched hands tenderly, barely even touching. Nick took hold and squeezed the calloused mechanic's hand, smiling into the moist hair.

"Maybe we should play around with the adrenaline more often…" he suggested.

Ellis only chuckled, his body vibrating underneath him.


End file.
